


Bathing Fun

by mrseucliffex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anime, F/M, Manga, fairy tail - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrseucliffex/pseuds/mrseucliffex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu and Lucy have some fun in Lucy's bath.<br/>-One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't smut~

Bathing had always been Lucy's favorite thing to do after a long mission with her team. She could think about her day and relaxing and even better yet, it was warm.

Tonight was a cooler night, winter was setting in fast and that made Lucy not want any limb above the surface of the warm water.  
After talking herself into sitting up and braving the cool air, she finally found the courage to do so.  
After all, her pretty blonde hair would no longer be pretty if she stopped washing it because of the cool air.

As soon as Lucy sat up, she regretted it. Her skin was suddenly covered in goose bumps and she figured she was going to start shivering soon.

"Lucy, you here?!" Lucy jumped by the sudden loud voice that she knew all too well. The voice belonged her partner: Natsu Dragneel.  
"N-Natsu?" She asked in surprise as the boy opened up the bathroom door to her small apartment. Lucy hadn't even heard him come in. She wondered how long he'd been in her apartment for.  
"You're taking an awful long time there." He said as he walked over and sat on the edge of her bath tub. Obviously he'd been waiting for her for some time.  
Natsu didn't hesitate to look at the naked girl next to him.

If this was months ago, Natsu would not have even made it passed the door. She would have thrown anything in reach so that he would see her naked.  
But now things were different. They were now, what people call 'dating'.

Having Natsu's eyes on her body still made her flustered, but she was slowly getting comfortable with the boy she had known for so long.

"Are-Aren't you supposed to be at home? and Happy, w-where's Happy?" She tried not to stutter, but really she couldn't help it.  
Natsu sighed in response, he was probably annoyed at the fact Lucy was not yet comfortable with him.  
"Happy's with Wendy and Charle, I think he's trying to seduce Charle with fish again… I was bored at home by myself, so I thought I'd visit you." Natsu then grinned, it was his usual boyish grin that Lucy doubted would ever change.  
"Right well, I'm not doing anything exciting." Lucy replied as she distracted herself by grabbing the bottle of shampoo for her hair.

The liquid was cool against her scalp as she started to run her hands that were covered with shampoo through her blonde locks of hair, and when she turned to look at Natsu again, she noticed that he was no longer sitting on the bath tub. Now he stood in front it. Natsu was also naked.  
Lucy wondered if Natsu was taking tips off Gray's stripping ability. After all, it doesn't take long to pour the liquid into her hand and then put it onto her head.

Before the girl could even get a good peak at Natsu's well-built body, he'd already stepped into the bath. Lucy went rigid as he sat down behind her. Not that it was much of a disappointed, she'd definitely seen him naked before.

Natsu then took it upon himself to run his hands through Lucy's shampoo'd hair. Lucy relaxed as Natsu massaged the top of her head gently.  
"Lucy." Natsu said as he pushed himself forward to get closer to her.  
"Hmm?" Lucy felt too relaxed to come up with a proper reply.  
"Hold your breath." He simply said before scooping up a handful of water in his hands and poured the warm water over her rinse the substance off of her.

"Um thank you, Natsu." Lucy turned and smiled at her beloved partner. Natsu smiled back at her.  
Just as Lucy turned to face Natsu fully, water in the tub began to heat up as Natsu's body temperature rose.  
"Ah Natsu, be careful, I'll burn!" Lucy scolded despite her fast beating heart and flushed cheeks.  
"Sorry Luce. Sorry." He muttered as he leaned forward to cover her mouth with a hungry kiss. Lucy responded straightaway, which didn't surprise her, after all, this was not the first time they had kissed. Natsu tasted tentatively with his tongue and Lucy moaned lowly as Natsu's hands explored Lucy's body.

Suddenly, Natsu pushed Lucy away from him and before Lucy could even register what was happening, she was awkwardly pressed between Natsu's back and the side of the tub.

Lucy wondered what was happening as she craned her neck to the side to see why Natsu had reacted the way that he did.  
Standing there, was her very own Celestial Spirit, Loke.  
The lion spirit smiled awkwardly at the two in the tub.  
"Ah sorry. I was looking for you Lucy, and I uh didn't think that this would happen. I'll be more careful next time." He apologized. Natsu only growled.  
"Loke." Lucy said as she gripped the lavender scented soap bar.  
"Yes?"  
"Get out already!" Lucy then threw the bar of soap at her friend, who managed to step out of the way and watch as it hit the wall.  
"Loke, get out or I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu yelled out threateningly.  
Feeling a little more awkward and more concerned of what Natsu could do, Loke quickly walked into Lucy's lounge room.

"Hmm, I wonder what he wants?" Lucy asked as Natsu got up and stepped out of the warm bath tub.  
"Dunno, but I guess we should go find out." He replied as Lucy got out also and grabbed onto her towel.  
"But-" Lucy began, but was interrupted by Natsu softly tapping her butt as he walked passed. "We'll finish this off later." He said just before getting his own towel.

Both changed quickly, and entered the lounge room to see Loke sitting on Lucy's bed.  
After countless of unnecessary topics, they both came to the conclusion, that Loke had visited Lucy for absolutely no reason and that it was probably his intention to do his usual flirting then leave.

When Natsu realized this was the reason why, it was quite obvious that he was very peeved with his own guild-mate.


End file.
